


Hope Beyond Fear

by DareTony



Series: A Titan's Bond [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Dante can't stop having,nightmares about the fall of the Last City. Without his Light he is afraid of the future to come. Luckily his lover, Striker-4 is there to comfort and reassure him they will at least be together through it all.





	Hope Beyond Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Dante is my own OC/Guardian, Striker-4 belongs to my boyfriend. I hope to have more little ficlets of these two and their ghosts at some point.

Sweat and tears cling to Dante’s skin as he bolts upright from where he lies on the cold hard ground. Little more than a few scraps of fabric crudely sewn together and some poorly stuffed cushions make up what is somehow designated as a bed. The darkened shack that he now calls a home has more holes in its metal roof than he would care to count, and the thin walls do little to shield from the cool night air. It should feel cold. Most nights it is a futile effort to try and block out the chilling breeze, yet tonight Dante feels as if his skin is on fire.

Nightmares about the fall of the Last City have been tormenting him since the day he arrived on the farm. Battered and broken, it took the titan days to drag himself far away from the city before one of Hawthorne’s patrols found him stumbling about in the hills. He will be forever haunted by the amount of fear he felt in those few days before rescue. Unsure if any moment could be his last, if he would ever see the faces of his friends and loved ones again. In all his time before losing his Light, Dante doesn’t ever know if he felt such fear. But now it seems it is all he knows. Death never was something he thought to fear, yet it looks over him everyday without his Light.

Reaching out a hand, Dante gives a soft sigh of relief when his skin meets the warm metal of his lover’s body still soundly sleeping beside him. Even despite all that has happened, the exo still seems to stand tall and proud, seemingly unphased by the fact the life they once knew had come crumbling down. Striker-4 has always been the braver and stronger of the two titans, having been a guardian far longer than Dante. He was the Hivebane after all, and he fought the Taken King. Dante hasn't faced any foes as formidable as them yet, and without his Light he prays that he won't have to. 

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Dante hears a soothing robotic voice as he realizes he has been staring at the wall for probably far too long. A warm hand rests on his shoulder and gently tries to turn him around. It is such a beautiful contrast Dante thinks, the warm black metal of Striker's hand against his own frigid blue flesh. “Was it another nightmare?”

With a sigh Dante follows the guidance of the hand at his shoulder, turning his torso until he is staring into the red optics of his lover. Despite lacking the normal facial range of most individuals, Striker-4 still manages to show so much emotion on his face. Concern is written plain as day across his ebony plated features. 

“It was about the city falling again, about when I woke up after it all,” Dante lowers his gaze to his lap. There is a scar running along his thigh that his fingers trace delicately. “I dreamed about crawling out of the crumbling ruins as I called out for you. Thane was gone. There was no way to heal my wounds. I didn't think I was going to make it...and even now I fear that my final death could be just around any corner.”

A finger at his chin causes Dante to look back up, meeting Striker's gaze. Metallic fingers glide along a cut that is still healing along Dante's cheek. It's such a strange sight. They never worried about scars in the past, their ghosts always being sure to heal and erase every wound. 

“I would never let that happen,” Striker reassures with a faintly arrogant grin as his face plate bumps against Dante's forehead. “I'll do whatever I can to protect you. Forever and always.”

With a soft smile, Dante nods and leans toward to place a kiss to Striker's mouth plates. It doesn't matter that the exo doesn't have lips because the sentiment always comes across. The larger of the two titans wraps his arms around his blue skinned lover and settles them both back into the blankets and pressed their bodies close together. 

“Whatever the future may hold, we'll go through it together right?” Dante whispers as settles his head against Striker's chest. 

“Of course. Nobody is getting left behind.”

A sigh passes through his chapped lips as Dante relaxes, mind at ease when he remembers that his lover is the strongest titan he knows. Even without his light he is near unstoppable. Perhaps they can get through this together, and even if they don't they will still do that together as well.


End file.
